


A Day With Draal

by MarshmallowBun



Series: Son of a Troll [2]
Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Child Jim, Friendship, Gen, Trollmarket, child draal, draal is a angry boy, good boys, jim is a good boy, jim tags along with draal, on an adventure, though he means well at times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 22:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14318577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshmallowBun/pseuds/MarshmallowBun
Summary: Kanjigar had to go off on official Trollhunter business, leaving him with blinky and AAARRRGGHH to look after him. Though he gets bored and goes off on a small adventure in the many nooks and tunnels throughout Trollmarket and Jim tags along unsure about everything.please read the first story of this series!





	A Day With Draal

Trolls don't sleep as much as humans do but when AAARRRGGHH and Blinky do sleep they sleep with Jim. Trolls don’t have beds in but rather a nest like area where everyone in the home would sleep in one big group pile, which Jim has come to call “the warmth pile”. AAARRRGGHH would lay on his back or side and wrap his arms around Blinky, who would curl up next to Jim and Jim would sleep between the both of them clinging on to the blanket that Blinky used to cover himself from the sun when they first met. Jim didn’t feel like getting rid of it and Blinky and AAARRRGGHH didn’t feel like separating him from it.

One morning a knock could be heard from where the new family was asleep. Blinky was the one to rise to see who it was, when he left the pile Jim whined in his sleep causing AAARRRGGHH to pull him closer to make him stop. Blinky smiled thinking about how easy it was to get used to the human child in their lives, though it had its rough patches. His train of thought was interrupted by another knock. He walked to the entrance of their home and peaked out to see Kanjigar in full armor holding his son.

“Hello, Kanjigar, young Draal, how can i help you?” asked

“Hello, I am sorry to wake you, but I was wondering if you could watch over Draal for me, I have important things I must attend to,” Kanjigar answered.

“Father, let me go with you! I can handle it!” Draal wined.

“No, it is too dangerous for a young troll,” Kanjigar said looking down at his son.

“Of course Trollhunter, I wouldn't mind looking after Draal. He and Jim could play for a while when he wakes up.” Blinky smiled, though Draal didn't seem too amused with the idea.

Kanjigar handed Draal over to Blinky, as soon as Kanjigar let go of him, he looked hurt and abandoned. Kanjigar just puts on a hard face then said a quick ”thank you” then walked away.

Blinky looked down to the small troll, “have you eaten this evening?” he asked walking back into his home.

Draal didn't say anything but rather looked away then shaking his head no. His father left him at someone's house he barely knew, so he didn't feel too eager to talk. He was soon put down on the table and Blinky left the room to find something the young troll could eat. when he came back with something for the young troll to eat, Draal scarfed it down quick with no words. Satisfied with that Blinky went about his business.

Draal was known throughout Trollmarket as a trouble maker, everyone knows he means well but his help usually is the opposite of what people wanted. Draal was also known for being aggressive and never really got along with trolls his own age. Blinky was only slightly worried for Jim, the reason he isn't so worried is because not only is Draal older than Jim, but Jim wasn't a troll in the first place. Blinky smiled at his reasoning and went about his business and the young troll sat silently on the table as Blinky began to clean up some of the books. Draal stood on the table and grabbed a few books trying to put them away but he ended up tripping over nothing dropping the books making a loud noise causing Blinky jump. 

“Thank you, Draal, but I have it under control for now.” Blinky sighed as he picked the books up off the ground.

Just then a small voice came from the entrance of the library, “good morning,” Jim silently spoke rubbing his eye with one hand and the other holding the edges of the blanket that was draped over his shoulders.

Blinky smiled and said “good morning,” walked over to a shelf grabbing Jim something to eat. 

The human crawled up on the table and he saw Draal, Jim smiled, “hello, I'm Jim.” he said cheerfully. 

Draal only looked away, when Jim started to eat his food Draal turned his head and just stared at him with a disgusted look on his face. He had never really seen anything like the food he was eating before, and to a child every foreign food was disgusting. Jim caught sight of Draal’s look and asked with a full mouth, “do you want some?” 

“What is that?” Draal asked. 

“Human food, it is very different from troll food, more flavorful, most of the time less crunchy and sharp….” Blinky said putting his hand on his chin in thought, “it is hard to come by but we manage.” he smiled.

Draal merely stuck out his tongue in disgust. 

Afterward, when Jim was finished eating and AAARRRGGHH woke up they went about their business. Blinky organized while AAARRRGGHH hed things for him, Jim read in the corner quietly, every once in a while he would get up and ask Blinky what a word was or meant. Draal was getting fed up with nothing to do, even though could read he didn't feel like it. So he stood up and roared, though it sounded more pathetic than a grown trolls roar it still made everyone in the room jump in surprise. 

“I’m gonna go outside, this library is too boring for me,” Draal growled.

“You can't go alone,” blinky spoke up, “Jim go with him.” Blinky smiled making jim jump up closing the book in the process. 

Draal ground and walked towards the door with Jim walking close behind him. Draal walked out the door and then started to walk down the road of Trollmarket, “where are we going?” Jim spoke up following after him.

“You mean I? You are staying here.” Draal answered trying to walk away.

“But fath-Blinky said-”

Draal stopped and looked dead at Jim, “Well, I don't care!” Jim began to pout making Draal sigh, “fine! Umm…” Draal paused to think, “if you can keep up with me then you can tag along!” he smiled smugly.

Jim lit up, “really!?” he smiled.

And without warning, Draal took off into the direction that he was walking in moments ago, Jim took off after him catching up easily with his long legs. When Draal saw this he sped up only to have Jim run faster. Jim started to fall behind causing Draal to laugh, when he lost sight of Jim all together, he smirked triumphantly. But his triumph was dash when Jim appeared from what seemed to be nowhere causing Draal to grown in frustration.

“That was super fun!” jim smiled taking in a hard breath, “what are we gonna do next?” 

But before Draal could answer three trolls walked up to the two, these trolls where cleary older than the both of them though still young. Draal was a stubborn kid that caught their attention long before Jim was even in trollmarket, they would joke around with him and make him do things for him when in reality they didn’t care for him.

“Hello Draal!” the tallest one smirked.

Draal lighted up “hello friends!” he walked forward expecting a friendly greeting though it didn't come.

“What’s that?” the smaller of the three pointed at Jim causing him to look down at his feet.

“That's Jim, I have to look after him,” Draal spoke up awkwardly.

“Is it a human, gross!” the middle one spoke, Jim, looked away to a cart trying to avoid eye contact with the strangers.

“Hey draal, could you do something for us?” one of them asked.

“Yeah!” draal said excitedly.

“Good, let's go.” the trolls started to walk away but was stopped by jim.

“Come on, Draal let’s head back home,” Jim said cowering behind the smaller troll.

“Home? Your not a troll, this will never be your home!” the middle troll said smugly.

“Yeah and Draal by association you probably will get banished out of trollmarket.” the smaller one said.

“No I won’t!” draal growled then looked at jim with a deeper growl.

“Unless,” the taller one spoke, “you prove yourselves!” they grinned mischievously.

“How!?” draal asked as if his life depended on it.

The taller one looked over at their friends wickedly then back down to Draal and Jim. “You have to go through that hole behind the Heartstone where a lot of rare gemstones form, you have to bring back a shard of Heartstone that grow behind it!” the three older trolls snicker.

“Alright!” Draal agreed.

Jim frowned, “But-” jim spoke up.

“Come on! Are you scared?” Draal taunted making Jim frown harder.

“No!” he yelled.

“Then let's go!” Draal started to walk towards the older children and Jim follows behind.

They followed the older children to a small hole just big enough for jim and draal to fit though, it was too small for the older trolls. 

“Here's the hole now go!” the middle one yelled.

Draal glaired in determination and charged though jim hesitantly followed behind. Just barely out of earshot Jim heard the three trolls snicker about how them. Jim ran to catch up with draal, he glared with determination. 

“Those kids were mean.” Jim spoke up.

“No, they are not, they are my friends!” Draal growled.

“They don't seem like friends…” Jim spoke causing Draal to stop.

“Well, what do you know? You don't have friends.” Draal barked then turned and continued to walk forward, jim stayed quiet after that. 

After a long silent walk, they walked out of the small hole and found a thin bridge that looked like in could barely hold the both of them with a dark abyss below, though on the other side had warm glowing Heartstone crystals. 

“Are you sure about this?” Jim finally spoke up again.

“Yes, it is fine.” Draal said firmly without putting in any thought.

“Are you sure, you're sure?” Jim asked again stepping in front of him.

“Yes, if you don’t want to be here, leave!” Draal started to lose his cool and bared his teeth in a growl.

“But what if-?” Jim tried to ask again but Draal interrupted with a weak roar.

“Be quiet!” Draal yelled, “I don't even know why I brought you with me, you're just a useless fleshbag.” Draal grumbled and he walked past Jim.

“No im not!” Jim argued.

“Your now a fleshbag?” Draal questioned sarcastically.

“No, i'm Not useless!” Jim said stomping his foot.

“Really, can you fight? Can you lift more than your bodyweight? Can you defend yourself in combat?” Draal asked walking closer and growling.

Jim heard enough and start to tear up, “I’m going back ho-to trollmarket...” jim turned around and began to walk away.

Draal turned and walked onto the bridge the opposite direction of Jim who was trying to walk away, “fine be that way, I don’t need you!” he called back to him.

Just then the thin bridge that Draal was walking on started to crack beneath him but before Draal could do anything he slipped just barely catching the ledge. Jim turns back with a gasp, he runs to the fallen troll who was staring wide-eyed at the dark abyss below him. Draal struggled to hoist himself up and eventually lost his grip, just before he could fall Jim caught him by the hand and pulled him up. Instead of pushing Jim away like he would have done hours ago he clung on for dear life. 

“Are you ok?” Jim asked shaken though not as much as Draal who could only nod his head.

Jim stood up and began to walk back to his home with Draal in his arms. Along the way, Draal eventually calmed down enough to speak.

“Thank you,” Draal said silently still sitting in Jim's arms, “for saving me.” Draal buried his head into Jim's shoulder.

“I wasn't gonna just let you fall,” Jim smiled.

“But I was so mean to you.” draal looked up at him in surprise.

“Well what you said was true, i can't do those things, I’m only a fleshbag kid…” Jim mumbled the last part.

“But that was amazing!” Draal exclaimed, “you caught me just in time!” he smiled showing the same teeth that growled at Jim earlier but with a smile. 

Jim smiled and said “I told you it wasn't safe,” jim sighed, “we are only kids and we have to take our time to grow up.”

“Yeah,” Draal looked away, “I just want to fit in and make my father proud of me, I'm not just the Trollhunter's mess up son...” 

“I bet he is.” Jim smile.

“Yeah? You think so?” Draal asked.

“Yeah, you’re so strong and brave, and maybe one day you could be the Trollhunter!” Jim cheered.

Draal’s eyes widened, “you think so?” he asked. 

Jim nodded happily.

Draal smiled, “You're not so bad yourself, for a fleshbag.” Draal brought his hand up and pushed Jim's face affectionately making the both of them laugh.

At that moment they finally found their way back to Trollmarket they were bombarded with questions by the older kids, they made sly remarks about Jim holding Draal. Draal jumped out of Jim's arm walking up to the bigger trolls.

“Be quiet, you have no right to talk jim that way!” draal growld.

“What, it's just a fleshbag.” the tallest one growled not liking the way draal spoke to him.

“His name is Jim!” Draal ran forward headbutting the bigger troll in the gronk-nuts making the older troll fall to the ground in pain. He turned to Jim and shouted “Run!” then took off away from the older trolls, Jim sprinted after him. 

They ran back to the library without stopping or looking behind them when they got back they sat outside of the door and laughed breathlessly for a little while. They stayed outside and kicked a rock back and forth in a makeshift game. 

Blinky came out to check on them, “are you boys getting along well?” he asked.

“Yes,” draal smiled just nearly dodging a small rock jim kicked.

“Yes! We should have Draal say over again father!” Jim smiled dodging a rock that Draal kicked at him.

Blinky was taken back at Jim’s words, not only was Draal getting along with him (which he had no doubt in his mind that they would) but Jim had called him father which he had yet to do until now. “Oh yes, I will talk to Kanjigar when I next get a chance.” Blinky smiled and walked inside. Blinky walked back in and hugged AAARRRGGHH, burying his face into his furry chest and laughed happily to AAARRRGGHH confusion until blinky explained.

When Kanjigar returned from Trollhunter business he came to collect Draal, he was quite surprised to see him and Jim getting along so well. 

“Come along Draal.” Kanjigar spoke starting to walk away. 

“Bye Draal!” Jim smiled while waving goodbye to the troll. 

Draal started to walk away but then turned around and gestured to him to kneel down, when he did Draal gently headbutted him then ran to catch up with his father, leaving Jim confused. Jim walked back inside where his parents sat reading a book. 

Blinky looked up from the book, “what happened to Draal?” he asked only slightly worried.

But before he could stand up Jim spoke, “his dad came back and got him, but im confused.” 

“Why confuse?” AAARRRGGHH asked holding out an arm for Jim. Jim walked over to him and sat next to him. 

“When draal was leaving he headbutted my head, I don't know what that means.” he looked up to Blinky and AAARRRGGHH, they both had wide smiles. “what?” 

“Headbutting is a thing trolls do when they greet and say goodbye to friends.” Blinky explained.

Jim's face immediately lit up, he stood and began to jump up and down in happiness, “does that mean we're friends?!”

“I believe so, young jim.” Blinky said and AAARRRGGHH sat quietly and nodded his head.

^^^

Draal ran to catch up with his father, when he reached him he climbed up on to his back. “So you finally made a friend.” kanjigar smiled jokingly.

Draal looked away pouting, “be quiet…” he mumbled causing Kanjigar to laugh at his son's embarrassment.

**Author's Note:**

> ok if you are confused about the headbutting thing, I saw this headcanon on Tumblr about troll interactions and a way to greet friends and family is a simple light headbutt, where lovers nuzzle faces as their version of kissing.


End file.
